


Little Lamb Your Mine

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), freeform - Fandom
Genre: Bloody, Dark Themed, F/F, F/M, Gore, I try for horror, M/M, Other, Romance, but do the best I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a village where everyone blames her for their misfortune, she was chosen to be the Eighth Sacrifice for the Blood Moon.</p><p>Accepting the fact that death comes for her, she willing to face any pain and misery given her way, only to be surprised by why an Eighth is required once everyone 100 years</p><p>I suck a horror, but I try ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Moon week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellCosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellCosy/gifts).



"Ugly!"  
"Cursed"  
"Ivy!"  
"Posion"  
"Your fault!"  
"You should've stayed in the catacombs!" 

Thats what she's been hearing since she was three, living on her own personal hell, no one wanted her. A curse.

Audrina, that was her name, the only thing her birth parents left her before leaving her behind in the catacombs of Gorze. The resting place of sacrifices to The demons of Ebott. And since that day when taken in by the head Priestess of this village. The town suffered misfortunes.

Plagues.  
Droughts.  
Bandits.  
Darkness.  
Famines. 

Everyone suffered, specially around the Blood Moon. The day when Eight Virgin Scarifices must be send to the mouth of the mountain. These seventeen years was absolute hell for everyone. Audrina included since she was blamed for their misfortune. A curse. A posion. A stained of their town which grew agressived as years went by. Now seventeen she living alone in a hut in the woods, scavaging for food from scrapes. Listening to the news from bickering villages

The King that resided inside the mountain had send a message to the head Priestess Andorra. Stating that the sacrifices shall be delivered differently this year, "He's sending the Harvesters!?" Audrina flinched as she passed by the temple. "Yes, he wants his people to be able to wander around these woods during the Blood week, however they'll linger in the woods, while the Harvesters scavange for the virgins" said the Priestess. The news send a sudden dread to Audrina knowing full well she'll be endangered if she stayed in the woods. But where else shall she go? Leaving with the thought she quickly made her way home dodging both bullies, rocks, and people as she manage to get home. 

"Lost only one peice of meat, two loaves, and one sweet cake" she mumbled to herself as she hastily placed the food inside a basket to keep her food fresh. Eating the loave she manage to scavanged and stared at the sky watching as the sky turned dark as the beginning of the Blood Moon began. She leaned on her forearms as she gazed at the bright red moon which began hovering over the forest. The woods became silent, nothing to be heard as she sat there bitting the bruised lip she had earned from the baker. The flickering of her heart began pounding, the air began to tense as her breathing rapidly became fast. 

With hast she slammed her window doors shut and locked it with a large timber wood panel. She then rushed to her small broken door and quickly pushed a heavy large oak door she had made and covered her little doorway. She sighed, "safe" looking at the decaying yet studder ceiling she smiled, "I didn't survive this hellhole to suddenly die by the hands of Monsters."

Chuckling she pushed herself off and landed rashly on her cut bruised knees, paying no mind she crawled over to her bedded mat and curled up in old blankets. 

 

Andorra sat scribbling down at the book, finding the eight virgins always caused pain to her and the people of Ebott. But to keep the beast away she must do so, staring down at the scroll given to her by the keeper she glared.

"My lady" went one of the monks in the temple. "Yes?" "Audrina went through the village again today" said the monk with the look of disgust imprinted on his face. "She stolen from the baker, butcher, and lady Ellora, the child surely is to be taught a lesson" Andorra looked up and frown at the monk. "A mere survival, I assume the villagers have already beat that girl, there will be no lesson to teach if one should just continue her mischief" true Audrina did all for survival. One thing the Priestess respected from the timid girl, determined, one might says as the girl had gone through hell, escaping death too many times. 

"My lady, we should get rid of this infection immediately, we have waited far too long, she is ripe as is it as one of the sacrifices" Andorra pondered, looking down at the list of the chosen Sacrifices. 

Seven was already there chosen by the Harvesters that came earlier once night came, the eighth though unfair was to be chosen randomly by the Head Priestess herself.

Audrina was the only seventeen female left and women were valued in the village. Andorra couldn't afford to lose any more of her best followers as well as the keepers of the village. Population must increase or else the demons of Ebott release their wrath upon humanity. Such a heavy load to carry, no one of the outside world shoud acknowledged this. Writing down the final name she smirked, "send thd guards to the Stained hut, I want her ready by tomorrows blessings."

The monk smiled gleefully as she quickly left the head Priestess alone. "Eight virgins, it may not stop tradition, but it will lift this blasted curse from the village."

The Priestess watched as the three frighten sacrifices arrived. She frowned at this as wasn't their fault, but the Harvesters must chose for the blood of these children. Staring up at the moon ripely stared down at her mocking her.

 

Audrina was now staring at the portrait of the temple. Frowning as she knew the time had come. That morning the Keepers of the Temple had broken down her door and dragged her to the temple. Now she sits waiting for the Head Priestess who had chosen her as the Eighth Sacrifice. "Hello Ivy" she frowned as she was called turning to see Andorra walking with a smile, causing the sudden knot in her stomach to twist and choke her from the inside, Andorra glided her hand against the books of her office as she sat calmly down before Audrina. "Originally I should be wailing for these poor souls, but since your one of them, I can't help, but to celebrate! Getting rid of you will surely bring some hope in this village." 

Audrina remained quiet as Andorra leaned forward, "you know... originally we are to give only seven sacrifices?" This brought her attention on the pale lean woman. "Oh yes, only seven each with a special "soul" as these demons call it. Now what was it?" She hummed to herself, "aw yes, DETERMINATION, BRAVERY, JUSTICE, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY, and PEREVANSCE. Weird is it not? How these give them power when devouring? Makes me wonder, what yours will be... probably grey considering how cursed you are, but I'm sure the King will adore ripping you." Audrina kept a straight face, patiently listening as Andorra frown knowing that she wasn't getting under her skin. "Wipe that look off your face young lady, you should be grateful, all sacrifices are required to be treated honorly considering the hell they're going to, so consider these six days as your haven week before the seventh," she then pressed a button for service. 

The doors open and a sister came forth, "send Ivy to the bathhouse, clean her and maybe refresh those bruises on her skin, they are fading." The sister bowed as she roughly took her by the arm and yanked the small girl to her feet giving no time as she dragged her towards the bathhouse. Audrina kept quiet as she walked through the village, watching as everyone sneered her and used profanity aganist her. The bruises from her arm grew as guided to the village bathhouse.  
Ripped of the only clothes she had and forced in scorching waters, burning her red as a riped blossom rose. Harshly scrubbed down and bled out a little before being dressed and led back to the temple. Shutting her in a room alone. "It could be worse" she said as she carressed her, blooming wounds, limping herself around as she laid upon the bed, tired, starved, and wounded she drifted off into a bothersome sleep.

Only to be awoke by a monk her had tossed her food and left her alone in her distress. But she swallowed down her sadness and placed on a calming persona as she ate in silence. 

The day dragged on as she sat in silence, nothing to do, she laid restlessly on the bed. With no one to stop her, she tip toed out to the courtyard of the temple knowing she was given some freedom to wander. Laying on the soft grass as the creatures of the night surrounded her, alone and eased with company she stared at the sky, "five more days and my life shall end, what am I to do?"she asked knowing her company will not answer.

Stroking the white fur of the small lamb, as it nimbly nibbled the grass in her palms. "You are weak friend, are you to meet the same fate as I am?" She said as she continued to brushing her fingertips against the deer. It nuzzled her. 

"Why can't humans be as gentle as you?" She said as she noticed the predator stalked closely to her. Sitting as the animal went still in her arms, death had claimed it as well as the predator claimed its body. Tearing it before her eyes, coating her with the soft kisses of blood which sprung across the gown she wore. The white fur was now stained, and the eyes that once carried innocence was now foggy and glassy. 

"Such a fate" she whispered as she looked up once more at the moon before being nudged by the predator. Rising up she walked back inside ignoring the yells and screams of rhe monks and sisters.

The nights became irriatable as Audrina began having visitors. The demons of Ebott has now made their presence known, terrifying villagers and nabbing children. The demons had even snuck into the temple to have a glimspe of the Sacrifices. One in particular had nearly carried off with one of them. However was soon stopped and killed by the Harvesters who apparently guarded the forest as well as the temple. All sacrifices must go to their king and their king alone went the letter written by one of the Harvesters.

Audrina began to grown nervous and terrified by each day. But she remained strong, as the final day had arrived. Following Traditions, sacrifices are to be dressed in grey and crowned with gold flowers, the eighth was required to be dressed white as well as the crown to be white. Audrina stood tall and braved as the other sacrifices wailed and whimpered; she will not wail nor cowarded in fear. She knew death awaits her since she was left in this hellhole. She accepts it. 

"Children!" Went the Head Priestess Andorra as she was dressed in light blue and white. Spreading her arms as if to welcome each in an embrace, "you have been chosen by the Harvesters of Ebott, your sacrifices are not in vain. Keeping our promise as well protecting our lands from Darkness, I thank each and everyone of you. All shall be memoried as our hope for all of humanity" the sacrifices whimpered while Audrina stood in interest as the Priestess turned towards the forest. The pathway to Ebott cave, "Harvesters! Claim your gifts to your King, in return for peace for another year, as made for the days of borrowed time, await another year for your feast. Another year the clock is ticking" the crowd grew silent as the world around them tensed and soon. The sound of rustling submerged from the forest and the crunches of wood came closer and soon two demons appeared.

Skeletons.

One tall as the tree beside him, another a bit shorter yet still big enough to surpass even an adult. It had an ax embedded in its skull, Andorra watched as the lean tall one approached her causing her to bow. "Please accept these offers in return of another year" the lean one looked down with glowing eyes as it nudged its head towards the sacrifices to its companion. 

The smaller one walked over scanning the small group. As if studying each and everyone of them, before its eyes landed on Audrina, staring at her with a bit of curiosity before its already grin on its face widen. Turning towards the other it nod and soon bones appeared caging them all, "another year" said the small one. The grin has yet to falter as he began walking away with the caged of Audrina and the other sacrifices. The tall one gave Andorra a grip of a hand burning into the flesh of her palm. The deal has been renewed, another year, more borrowed time.

Audrina watched as the hellhole she had called home disappeared behind the trees. Leaving her alone with the sacrifices and the two monsters, "brother, is it yet ours turn?" Asked the tall one. 'Brothers? Well I suppose that makes sense since they are both skeletons' she thought as she listened to their conversation.  
"Yes, and honestly bro, I'm pretty much pleased with this years sacrifices. Won't Asgore be pissed to not have such a flower in the mix" he said gazing back at them, which one they speak of, who knows. She assumes its her, since she is indeed the eighth sacrificed. The eighth was not needed, but was suggested by this Monster King for who knows what. Honestly she was a bit fearful of that. "I, brother is very pleased also, I wonder we are to do since We've been informed of this. But will they be-" "probably not, humans don't know about this, we should keep it that way" said the small skeleton as they approached closer to the mountain. There a caved appeared before them, waiting at the front stood a creature, a goat humaniod creature with yellowish eyes, stained blood robes, and a devilish yet mothery smile. 

"Is the path secure?" Asked the small skeleton.

"Yes Sans, the path has been secured, no monsters will try taking the youths, Asgore awaits you in the throne room" said the female creatures as both skeletons bowed respectifully at her. Audrina watched almost fascinating at them as they walked passed the female who waved at them. Once entered the cave entrance dissolve away and soon the darkness ate away the light; cries were heared, "quiet!" Barked the one named Sans as he glared at the second sacrifice. Audrina sat down leaning against the cage as she closed her eyes. She was tired, relentless as they approached another opening where a light came, blinding them all as the sound of screeches came, the smell of decay and smoke swirled in the mist, and the roars of various monsters lined towards a place large to overlook the underworld city. Both skeleton brothers jumped causing the bone cages to follow as screamed errupt from them all. Even Audrina had a hard time biting back the scream in her throat. But they landed onto the center of the crowd, many of the monsters hissed, clawed, and taunt the sacrifices, but as if held by magic none made an effort to come forward. 

Audrina looked up at the castle, death is coming for them all, she can feel the dread and the smell of iron in the air. They entered a barel lit hallway before coming across a field of blood stained golden flowers. Gorzen flowers. Flowers of the Monsters. There in the center stood a beast, taller than the tall skeleton, big and strong, its a goat like the other one, but was dressed in armor and royal black robes. Its horns sharpened and its eyes dark ugly yellow and coat stained by years of blood. On the top of its head stood a silver crown perched on his head. 

The cages flew before King as it formed a formation, then dropped them all. A heavy weight hit Audrina in her chest as she was forced onto her knees and bowing her head into her arms. Assuming the others shall be the same. 

"Are these are the sacrifices to feed the people and the machine?" Went a gruff demanding voice which echoed through the cavern of the palace. "Yes, your majesty" she assumed was said by the tall one as she heard the creaking sound of chair. Then large heavy footstep be heard, and then as if a switch had turned up, Audrina tensed as the screams begun, feeling blood splattered on her white gown and her hands collecting the blood which flowed towards her. The sound of tearing and the disgusting sound of cracking skulls filled the room, she could even feel organs grazed her as they splatted beside her. 

Then silence.

She stood there waiting her turn, hearing the footsteps approached as they stopped before her. 'Be brave' she thought to herself as she felt a sudden lift of furry finger tilted her head causing her to stare into the eyes of the King. "This is the eighth, my such ashame" he said smearing blood against her cheek, not releazing she was crying. "These bruises... have I not told you not to place hands on the eighth sacrifice?" He demanded.

"Your majesty, it was the humans who had done this not us, plus sire, are we not to handle the eighth as promised?" Went the tall skeleton. 

The king growled a bit, turning to face her once more he trailed his paw to her face brushing the brown locks before pushing them from her side of the nape. Gently tracing the curve of her jawline sending a prickling feeling to her skin, before the paw went to her nape. A ping feeling of pain errupted into her body sending her vision to blurry and darkness ate her.

"Take her to the bedding chambers, have her ready for the binding."


	2. Breeders

Her vision returned, feeling her body stiff and uncomfortably exposed, rising up she noticed she laided in a bed. Softly smoothed against her fingertips as she ran it down against her. Only to realize that she was covered in spiderwebs, she began to shake as she notice one crawling on her inner thigh. It gave a light sqeak and crawled up her leg and made it to her center abodmen and began patching some webs that had broke when she woke up. "I see your awake" she turned to see a young man, human, eyes solid red that held the look that the elders might have. But he looked young maybe no older than her. Cheeks flushed as if young, "idiot, my eyes are up here" he said as he approached her. Causing her to flush in shame. 

"Names Chara Dreemur, I'm one out the eighth sacrifices given to the king" he said as he began cleaning her old wounds. "B-But isn't the eighth sacrifice given every 100 years?" She asked. Chara looked at her with a smile, "how old do you think I am?" "H-How!? I thought-... how are you alive?" She gapped causing Chara to laugh. A sickening laugh that caused her stomach to twist and turn. "You have no clue... then again I would expect it since humans don't know why monsters need an eighth sacrifice." He gave a light sigh as he began helping her to her feet. "Humans breed faster, multiply faster, and every newborn is blessed with souls so strong that it can sum up to a thousand monsters soul. Monsters need that, apparently back then, a barrier use to surround this mountain causing a major decrease in their numbers" he pulled out a dress which glitter a Autumn green, signaling her to come forward to be dressed, "but since the barrier fell monster were free to ravage and harvest souls and blood, it wasn't until a lower monster raped a human and soon became pregnant. The child was a monster, but with a human soul. King Asgore heard of this and then decided to make a bargain with head Priest of the village nearby." He begun brushing her untamed hair as she listen intently into the story. "Eight sacrifices were given to him every 100 years, I was chosen to be the eight and since the king was first to claim a human bride, I became a mother of a goat child." Audrina looked up to him, shock written in her honey-green eyes, "but your male" she whispered feeling his nimble fingers wove through her hair. "Whether female or male, humans can bare children no matter the monster," he then placed a small pin with a skull on it. "Soon it will be you who bare a child of a monster."

"What!? Am I to be passed or am I-" "calm down" he demanded, "only the boss monsters are to have human brides, but in your case two since these monsters are brothers" he said. 

Audrina gulped down the dry lump in her throat as she turned to face Chara, "are there anymore human brides or-" "sadly me and another, others have died by concieving or commit suicide. But don't worry I assure your lucky, these monsters are more of a human anatomy structure than most monsters so, concieving will not risk your life" he grin, plainly obvious of the terror in Audrina. 

"Oh dear, you must come with me, Asgore must be waiting to give you to your Breeders" he said taking hold of her wrist as they hurried out of the room and into the hall. The stone marble floor was cool and prickly against her skin, seems he forgot to give her some shoes, but he was barefoot as well. Walking pass the throne room where the floor was still stained with blood, but no guts or remains of the other sacrifices were seen. And soon she was then hit by an aroma, sickly sweet and just hypnotically calm for her. Light of gold flickered in a room full of Gorzen flowers in the middle stood another human with two goat children. "This is Frisk," said Chara as the other male waved at her before returning to the child before them. 

"Sit" Chara ordered as she slowly sat beside the other child whom she assume was Chara child. "Hello!" It smiled, "my name is *Sephtis, whats your name?" They asked. 

"Um, Audrina" 

"Pretty name!" "Hi I'm Asriel" went the other as he leaned over its doppelganger. Soon he was lifted in Frisk's arms as they curled in their hold. A warm and comforting smile was given down to them as they quickly had fallen asleep. "You like flowers?" Asked Sephtis as he held a bloodifed flower crown, "y-yes?" "Great!" He declared as he got up and gently crowned her with the flowers which slowly dripped down blood of her fallen humans, "a flower crown, for a flower bride" he giggled innocently obvious by her fear grown in her eyes. However it caught Frisk's attention.

"*you tell Audrina, not to be afraid"

She looked up to hear Frisk speak oddly, "* you explain that despite their cruel ways and bloodstained world, monsters are very affection to potentional mates and younglings."

"I-It's sorta hard when one is use to abusement and pratically will expect it. But... seeing how calm you are, I suppose I can take it easy" she said looking down at the child beside her that leaned onto her. "Um are you one of the kings mates?" 

"* You tell Audrina, No, that you belong to the king's ex-wife Toriel, the Caretaker of the Ruins of Ebott" 

"Ex-wife? How can a female impregnated-?" 

"*You smile and tell Audrina... Magic" 

Audrina nod, she probably will be expecting that since monsters are known to have magic in their lives unlike humans. "Pretty Audrina, will you visit us?" Asked Sephtis earning the attention from Asriel as well, "oh please, you are rather fun to be with, most human brides don't talk to us when here, some never come back" she shivered as she knew why that is. But it seems the two are refrain from knowing. "I don-don't know, really up to my.... breeders" she frowned when she said that, but smiled regained as she stroke the soft fur of the goat child who nuzzled closely at her. "Sephtis, are you begging again" went Chara who came back with a frown married his lips, Sephtis flinched a bit, but soon calm down as a roaring laughter echoed through the room, "now, now, I'm sure he's making friends" said the monster king. "Yes I am father, do you think she'll come often?" He went. "Really depends" he went smirking at Audrina who numbly faced down, "but I don't think he should be attached so quickly" whispered Chara. But before anyone could speak "your Majesty?" Audrina looked up to see the same skeletons who had brought her. "Ah, about time... woman come forward" went the King causing Audrina to rise up and approached the group. "Pleased, pleased!" Smiled the tall skeleton who was now facing close to her, "easy Papyrus, you can have your fun with her when she is fertile" said the King nudging her close to two. "Human female, these are your Breeders, my guard Papyrus and my Judge and exectioner Sans." 

"Pleasure to properly meet you" said Sans with his everlasting grin growing. She would have backed away if it weren't for the King large clawed hand against her bare back. "You are indeed lucky you two, she is something to look at," went the King earning a glare from Chara. "But we both know its been our turn, and I think we waited long enough for this" Sans continued as his red eye scanned her very form. 

"You've denied every Bride that came through" huffed the King. 

"None were this fragile and innocent, not to mention, Papyrus seemed more taken by her than the others" Audrina felt her cheeks rise in heat, causing her sunkist skin to glow a shade of red. "Audrina turned red father!" Pointed Sephtis causing her cheeks to glow some more. "Brother she glows like rose, what a perfect bride indeed!" Exclaimed Papyrus. 

Audrina was beginning to wish she could die like the rest of the sacrifices, how are monster so open with their thoughts?! Or is it just them? "Now I do hope everything is prepared for your Bride, the Binding will be due when the moon turns white, you both have 1 month prior?" Asked the King. 

"Of course, but since we've been denying we want this to be a really special event, I'm sure we'll have everything ready for the Binding!" Declared Papyrus, "well then, go, and remember, 1 month, you must be prepared within 1 month" he said as he gave one final nudge to Audrina.

She then was lifted up by Papyrus who cradled her like an infant, "come on Paps, we have work to do" "more like you to fall asleep while I plan everything" went Papyrus as they exit the room, "bye-bye Audrina come back soon!" Went Sephtis and Asriel as they disappear from veiw. Audrina would have waved back at them, but she was afraid to even move considering how Papyrus claws cradle her head. She shivered and flinched by each touch given by him which he ignored, telling her about how much they had waited and how he was planning on this "Binding" thing she kept hearing about, Sans remained quiet along the way. Passing by the busy city of monsters, before entering a land full of rivers of lava. "We gotta go past Alphys soon," said Sans as he looked at Audrina who shook under his gaze, "should we introduce her and Undyne to our Bride?"  
"I see why not, they are our allies" smirked Sans as they came to a white building. Walking through as the door glided upward. Audrina stared at it curiously; the village never improved their way of living like the rest of the world, so it was rather new to her when they entered the place. Many things sparked and made odd sounds as they approached a large rectangular box which showed something on there. A picture? No, it was moving, what is it? She thought as she looked over to Sans who greeted two more monsters. 

"Sans! Papyrus! Hows it going, did the harvesting go well" went a female voice, it was gruff and grindy, like whoever this person was, they must have gargled nails. "It went fine Undyne and look we got finally got a Bride" grinned Papyrus.

"Wait! A Bride!? How? I mean no offense Paps, but the last time I checked your not a Boss monster" Audrina gazed at Papyrus who smiled Sadly at her, but soon brighten up, "well Sans picked her, so I assume she's ours" "he has a point, I share everything with my baby brother Undyne, so if I'm a Boss Monster, than so is he..." he chuckled, "beside he does a better job at it than me."

Audrina looked at Papyrus curiously, before patting his chest causing him to look at her, she wouldn't speak to them just yet, but a sign would be enough. Right? "Fret not, I am fine little bride, everyone always ask so I am use to it."

Sans chuckled a bit after seeing her look at him with confusion, "Little Lamb" she turned to him considering it was directed to her. "He's fine, Paps is a bit humble than most monsters, so you should worry" "damn right! I do admire that from one of my men, as expected too, which reminds me, Papyrus, just because you have a bride now doesn't mean you are to skip training tomorrow."

"Aw, but Undyne we are to plan her ceremonial binding gown" whined Papyrus. The fish woman shrugged, "well considering that Sans finally chosen a bride for you both must mean something right? He'll do the preparations, right?" She blinked her foggy yellow eyes at Sans whose grin widen. "Well, I do have a couple designs, just pick one of them tonight and I'll talk to Bon in the morning" he said earning a choking squeal behind him, "my my, allow me to make it, after all, I do pretty good with a needle and thread, years of stitching wounds Sans" smiled a lizard-look woman who appears to be blind. "Oh yes! Alphys is really good with her work Sans, I'm sure she'll make it just as lovely as our Bride" smiled Papyrus who felt a sudden jolt in his arms.

Everyone gazed at Audrina who had been stabbed by Papyrus rib, "oh no! Sans what did I do!? Did I break her or-or-" "naw bro, she just got poked by your ribs, we'll patch her up when we get home" smiled Sans as he walked over and ran a hand across the wound. Audrina hissed in pain as he stroked the opening to collect the blood, "smells really sweet though" "brother, we are not eating our bride" he said in a warning tone. "Oh well" he shrugged, "anyway, we'll see you two soon."

"See ya!"

"Bye" 

The two then left, leaving a quiet moment in the air as Audrina stared down at her bruised knees and patched wounds, the blood had stopped flowing so that was good. Can't die all because of a wound on the side. 

The atmosphere around them changed from a hot, steamy air, to humid and comforting, the world around them turned blue and the lava was replaced by glowing water. Audrina gapped a bit studying around her, "like what you see?" She flinched as Sans smirked at her reaction, "good because I come here often so if you wish to see more, than you'll have to ask me for it" he winked causing her to shiver. 

"And" went Papyrus, "if you wish to see more of the Hotlands ask me, I can gladly show you around too." Audrina gave a shaking nod to the agreement as they began their way, she looked up gazing at the ceiling that had so many glittering stones whivh sparkled like the sky. She smiled sadly knowing she might not see them. 

She then began feeling homesick of her little hut, her blooming garden, the cool night that spilled a milkyway of stars, the smell of the air. She felt her eyes water at the thought, would she ever see the blue skys on a good day? "Little Bride why are you crying?" She jolted back to reality before harshly wipe her tears, she didn't want to explain to these skeletons. She didn't want to talk to them. "Give her some time bro, I think it's finally getting to her" he said almost sympathetically, but turned to face forward before she could even see it. 

 

They had walked on for a while now, which lead them to a snowy area of the underground, it still felt so gloomy and the air smelled stale, but what else will she do? 

She was growing tired being in Papyrus's arms, and the poke and probing from his ribs hurt. She was really uncomfortable, once they manage to finally enter a home, she was finally placed on a couch while Sans and Papyrus looked around for items for her wounds and maybe something she could eat. Knowing humans had different appetites than monsters, thank the gods above that some did eat regular food. The skelebros for example. 

"Brother?" 

"Yeah bro?" 

"Our Bride is gone" 

"Wait...What?!" He went looking into the living room to see in fact no human. "Where did she go Paps!?" "I-I don't know! One moment she was here, the next she'a gone!" 

"Well, I locked everything so she's somewhere inside this house, can't break anything either. Look everywhere or at least smell out for her, she is bleeding" he said as his brother landed on all fours and climbed the ceiling to the upstairs. Sans stayed downstairs lookong through anything she might be hiding. First day with their bride and they lose, well aren't they great mates! 

Then again unlike his brother Sans had studied each and every human Mate that came down here. All of them had attempted to die or die concieving, each had hidden from their mates before, only for them to be abused later. Sure he needs to set some rules, but-.... "Owie!" Nevermind, she needs some discipline. 

He walked up the stairs to the closet hallway where Papyrus was kneeling before their human bride, she was glaring at him with both fear and anger. Heh. He would be angry too if someone had ripped them from their home. But she hurt his brother who has been nothing, but kind to her, she needs to know who was alpha in the house too if she was to be their mate.  
His red eye glowed causing her soul to suddenly turn blue, and yanked her up and towards him. "Now this is rather disappointing little Lamb, we've been patient and kind with you and YOU turn around go into hiding and hurt my brother. Obviously we are in need of rules in this house" he said bring her face closer towards him as he grabbed harshly on her chin and cheeks which than began to bruise some more. "Brother don't hurt her! She's just scared, I would of done the same if I was brought in unfamiliar territory." 

"True, but she needs to know rules Paps" he then pressed down on the open wound on her side, causing her to hissed. "Now here are the rules. 1.) You are to listen to us and follow one of us and ask permission. 2.) You are to not go anywhere without any of us by your side. 3.) Never, and I mean NEVER hurt my brother. If not followed correctly you will be severly punished and trust me, I rather not threaten my future mate or hurt her, so trust me. Its hurting us more than you first think" he said dropping her with a loud thud. 

"Brother!" "She now knows, the first aid kit is downstairs, I'll be in my room" he said as he walked away from the girl who curled up and silently sobbed. Papyrus sighs disappointingly, sure his brother means well, but a mate is to be treasured and cared for, not to threaten and cruelly. Sure others have done forcing human brides to br submissive, beside the king and queen, but never in mind he would do that. 

"Little Bride?" He went approaching her; she flinched under his touch, but did nothing, not bothering to face him as he gently lifted her in his hold, "please don't take it the wrong way" he begged as he walked downstairs and laid her on the couch, pulling out the first aid kit and began tending to her wounds. "My brother means well, as well as being excited since we haven't chosen a bride no matter if it was our turn. But trying his patience isn't a good thing to do, he is after all the judge and executioner" he said as he stroke her hair back. She refuse to look at him, and it was breaking his heart to see it. 

"Well now thats done, my brother has album of designs for the binding dress, I rather want your opinion on it," he said gaining her attention. A smile appeared once more on his face as he got up and walked to the bookshelf and took the book out. He opened it and began sitting down beside her, she scooted a bit away, however was curious about the album. "These are good designs after all, despite his laziness, my brother was good in other things, drawing is one of them" he said showing the sketches of suits and gowns. She looked at him questionably laughed at her, "never knew what my brother thought of, but he has been thinking ahead for some time."

Audrina scanned through the book, some gowns were relieving, some were pruded, some just seemed weird, sighing she didn't like any of them. Surely she didn't like the idea of this Binding thing, sounded like she was planning her wedding. 

Where she marrying two instead of one and both aren't human! "Hmmm... oh here's one left" said Papyrus snapping out of her thoughts, the next image showed a simple dress, no shoulder or sleeves, arms with gloves, a veil hiding the figure's face. The design showed some laces, on the waist and down the middle of the dress ending with some type of pearl. 

"I like this one, not to relieving, not to hidden, its rather lovely, like you" he smiled causing her to flush. She nod in hopes to just finish the closeness between them, but it was interrupted with him lifting her up into embrace. "You will be as lovely as you are now little Bride," he gasped, "I shall send this to Alphys by tomorrow, then we can prepare where we shall have the event at, and we have the pick our-..." he went on with her in his arms once more. The bones didn't probe her or poke, she curled slightly, praying to be set down. "Brother! We picked the Binding gown, so I shall send it to Alphys!" 

"Great bro," said Sans as appeared out of nowhere and was carefully eying her, she jolted up and buried her face into his brother's chest. The action caused him to frown a bit, but he will be alone with her tomorrow so he had plenty of time to patch up what he had caused. "Oh yes I forgot to ask, where will she sleep tonight brother?" Shit, he forgot about that, "well my room is messy bro so have her sleep in your room until I clean mine" he gasped, oh shit. 

"Finally! You can clean it! About time too. I knew our little Bride will change you eventually" unlike a few moments ago when he threaten her. "Now, I shall sent up her bed, here!" He dumped her in his arms, causing her to stare with terror in her eyes. "I must arrange a bedding to her liking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sephtis means death  
> XD kinda expected that from Chara


	3. Mother for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, might get a little adulty in this one, but I don't know how to explain it

Audrina laid silently in the arms of the tall skeleton. Papyrus said that she was required of a bed, but it wouldn't be done for quite some time. It was then Sans suggested that she was to sleep in Papyrus bed with him until the beds were done. 

And yes you heard right, "Beds" one in Papyrus's room and one in Sans room. Considering both brothers are being her mates as other would have said. Once time will come to bare their children; the idea caused a shiver to her spine, which caused her to shift which caused Papyrus to pull her closer to his torso. For a poky skeleton he was rather cuddly in his sleep, no damage which is good and was oddly warm. Strangely comforting, but it still shaken her a bit, however she had other thoughts in mind, like how to deal with the situation and how to not be killed by Sans since in obvious he was stronger than his brother and was overprotective with him. Sans impression on her was one thing: fear. She was afraid of him, as well as Papyrus, he may not be strong like his brother, but he just determined and deadly if he truly wishes to be. Sighing to herself she then curled in Papyrus hold shifting herself into a comfortable position before feeling a heavy weight on her eyelids as she slowly drifted to sleep. Unaware that she and Papyrus weren't alone.

Sans had woken up earlier and was now sitting not far from his brother's bed. He wanted to make sure both his brother and bride were not hazardous to each other. He didn't trust her, but he was indeed fond of the small human. He leaned back while taking in detail of her brown locks which looked a bit scruffy yet wavy, the bruises and cuts which married her skin seemed to make him frown. Why would the villagers attack her? Why did she even live alone? 

How did he know? He seen her before  
When they went to the surface the first time the night of the beginning of the blood moon. 

*FlashBack* 

'Brother! We're going to be late! The king ordered us to find our seven sacrifices' his brother pouted as he lazingly followed behind him. The area was quiet when they walked towards the town before hearing running, both him and his brother paused as they followed the sound. Coming across a broken down hut, the sky was still blue since the redness was yet to take over. So the hut look dark and lonely. At first he was tempted to leave and signal his brother to go until, she came out. 

Honey-green eyes staring up at the sky, a lip bruised and busted, cheek red as well as her arms covered in a litter of cuts and bruises. She was beautiful, staring up as the sky turned red now and gave her a more glowing tone, it was a lovely sight. 

She then looked out to the forest line before staring straight ahead, as if she knew they were there. His soul was beating rapidly and joyfully before seeing panick and was shut out by the wooden door of the window. He felt disappointed a bit when he couldn't see her anymore, but shrugged. He lookd up to Papyrus who was staring at the hut, 'you okay bro?'

His brother looked down at him and smiled, 'I'm okay brother, it was just... she looked so beautiful, I hope she would be the-... Oh wait, I'm not-....' he frowned knowing how his brother felt a bit sensitive of not being a Boss Monster like him. 'Don't dwell on it bro, beside there's a 5% chance she won't be chosen' he said. And boy was he glad to be wrong.

*FlashBack End* 

And here she was sleeping in his brother's bed, in their home. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her, over time she will be use of them. He found himself smiling as he began to hear her soft cooes which was oddly calm and gentle, and in the end it lull him to sleep. 

Next morning. 

"Brother? Brother!" He flinched as he was now facing Papyrus, "oh hey bro" he yawned. "Sans why are you sleeping here, that looks rather uncomfortable" 

Sans shrugged, "well I couldn't sleep last night so I came to check up on you and our Bride, ended up falling asleep... also found out she cooes in her sleep" he chuckled. Papyrus brighten up to hear that as he turned to face their bride. "Poor little bride, must be so exhausted after yesterday" went Papyrus as he looked back at Sans; happiness was in his eyes and shivered with joy, "I'm so glad she's here... too bad I have to go to training today, which reminds me, Sans" he faced his brother who looked a bit worried, "your not gonna hurt her while I'm gone right?" 

"Naw bro, yesterday was one time thing, don't really gave a heart to hurt her again, beside I rather see that lovely skin of hers free of bruises" he said earning a smile from his brother. "Good! Then I go to training with ease and stop by at Alphys to give her the designs, spaghetti is in the fridge and be sure she eats well" he said whike taking hold of his black scarf and wrapped it around his neck, "by the way Frisk and the children are stopping by, something about our bride's history."

Sans perked up from this, knowing more about their bride will help wooing her into liking them. Especially since the Binding is due by the end of the month. And things do intend to be imitated during the bindings. "Alright, see ya bro" he said as he watched Papyrus disappear from view. Listening to the sound of the door closing as he got up and walked towards their Bride, curling in the blanket. He then stroked her bangs away from her mouth in which he begun tracing those small warm lips. The lip was healing which was good, but he had to refrain himself from even tasting those small lips.

Chuckling to himself he pulled away and try to leave the room.

Monsters were very affectionate with mates, most of the time thats all it took to make a mate melt before them especially humans when they've been lonely or deprived of affection.

So why abuse them to be nothing more than dolls? Obviously because most humans with determination fight back. And monsters if not receiving the love they put into their mate will surely become agressive. Only Muffet and Grillby had done this, and only Muffet had no regrets while Grillby became a sad, depress bartender. He always saw how he always try going on his day being strong and happy, if he sees mates being happy he will become depressed. This worried Sans, he had comepletely forgot that while being a Boss monsters didn't mean that Monsters wouldn't try taking his and his brother's Bride. 

He's going to have to have a word with Undyne's guards. So seems he's on guard duty for a while until the Binding happens. Their bride is going to be driven by insanity for being coop up inside the house for a while, "damn, I better hope Frisk has some useful informatiom" he sighed.

 

Audrina woke up alone, Papyrus is gone and it was freezing! Shivering she wrapped the blanket arounded her small frame. She got up, warm, however feet bare and cold since the blanket wasn't exactly long enough to cover her feet. But ignoring the bitter cold she approached the door which lead outside to the hallway. Shakingly she took the knob, only to have it yanked outward and fall into a large chest. It smelled of iron and snow as well a hint of ash, "didn't think you would instantly fall for me, Little Lamb" she flinched as she realized whose chest she had faceplanted in. She would have pulled away before being caged in by his arms, "makes it more easier" he mumbled as he nuzzled her. 

She felt her body shake from both fear and the cold. Feeling his phalanges cool touch caused her skin to prickle and rise, the action caused the skeleton monster to look at her woth curious eyes. "Interesting" he mumbled as he begun stroking her shoulders causing her to quiver and shiver. 

The blanket had fallen on the floor and the air was really cold, so she felt exposed a bit more than usual. The dress wasn't much help either.

Sans looked at her clenching her eyes shut and looked so tensed that it caused him to give out an airy laugh. "Come on," he said picking up the blanket and covered her head and body with it, "my bro made something for ya to eat, don't worry its human food" he said grinning.

She never liked it when he grins, sure he already has that smile on his face, but when it goes wider its... terrifying. Creepy one might say, but never mind that, once he even mentioned food, her stomached roared with hunger. She was so caught up of what happened yesterday that she had forgotten to eat what they gave her. Sans just laughed at her before grabbing hold of her wrist, giving a firm tug she obey his request. Holding tightly to the blanket to her chest as they came down the stairs to the kitchen area.

A little curious considering how advanced it looked... maybe.  
She's no expert on kitchen appearances, but she was sure that the large basin wasn't suppose to be that high. "My brother idea, simply to fit in all his bone attacks under the sink" he said as he sat her down and rummaged through the white metal box. Audrina gazed around seeing that the home looked oddly clean compare to the world outside, more bright too, a table with a large rock with googly eyes and a blood-marked smile covered in glitter. She assume it was a pet rock since she herself had several of them. She always wanted an animal friend, but the villagers always killed them so she collected rocks calling them her pets as well as her mini famiy. Sad isn't it? But it was the closest of happiness she could get as well as getting a family. "I'mma warm it up, and maybe this might be a good time to actually tell me your name?" She turned her focus to those red pinpricks which showed a bit guiltiness as well as hope. Odd coming from a monster whose bones stained of old blood and eyesockets that looked sunken and tired. She just stared knowing her pact to not talk to the other, at least until further notice. Sans sighed sadly before turning his attention to the stove, "I mean calling you "Little Lamb" is cute, but it would be nice to know your real name."

She looked at him, confusion filled her mind, didn't he hear Sephtis call her name? Obvious didn't pay any attention. So far only Frisk, Asriel, and Sephtis know of her name. Maybe Chara if he had listen to their conversation, but she kinda doubt it since Chara kinda acted like a prick with her as well as his son. Speaking of them Sephtis said they will see her soon, and oddly she perfer being around Frisk and the children despite the creepiness of the children appearance.

"Here" she was snapped out of her thought as a plate was laid before her, she looked at it cautiously considering she didn't know what exactly it was. "Have you ever had spaghetti?" Sans question earning a look of confusion on her face, her eyes read, "what the hell is that" which caused a slight twitch on his mouth considering how funny it looked. 

"I'll take that as a no, its a human's dish, Frisk introduced it to Papyrus a few years ago, he improved really well" he said. Audrina stared at the food before she started picking at it, considering her hunger over took her body she began devouring the food which was amazingly good. Sans watch in fascination as the muslces of her jawline and esophagus moved. It was actually amazed him on how a human body function, since he was nothing, but bones he didn't need skin, muscles, or organs. Magic made his body work as well as keeping him together. 

Audrina has finished and looked a bit messy, Sans chuckled at this considering how childish it made her look. He had taken a wet towel to at least wipe away the remaining food... If she hadn't flinched, it actually took him by surprise was she expecting him to hit her? Then again he did do that yesterday, he hope this problem will fade over time. He took her chin gently as he could and softly brushed the cloth over her bottom face, cleaning the remains. She looked at him with fear and a hint of curiousity, she felt tensed and was very cautious as she stood rooted in her seat. Sans smile was smaller, but enough to actually convince her no harm will come to her. 

He finished cleaning her, but he wouldn't exactly move away, staring down on her small lips as he stroke them with his claw-like distal phalanges. He found himself inching closer to her face, hearing the sounds of her heart beating like crazy and the sudden moisture had return to her eyes.

He felt his jaw tighten before moving away from her face. Audrina sat in silence as she listen to the running water from the sink, how he was be able to reach it was beyond her, but she refused to look up. Sans breathing had deepen and his soul was throbbing, monsters were indeed very affectionate and in this case. He was affectionate and how he begun feeling the urge just to feel those small lips of her against his own, well in this case teeth. 

But he needed to be patient, he can wait for the end of the month. And then he could give all of it to her, as well as Papyrus giving her the affectionate he had. 

Sighing he calmed his nonexisting nerves before noticing she was no longer sitting at the table, but rather on the floor in front of the couch with the blanket over her head. "Well fuck" he went under his breath as he finish rinsing the small towel and made way to the living room. I hope they come soon, I basically scared the living shit out of her, he thought.

 

An hour later the very person he had waited for came with both Princes at their sides, "Frisk thank gods your here," he went. Sephtis and Asriel smiled before rushing over to the small blanket which housed Audrina. Both had sneaked into the covers which caused a small yelp from her, only to realize it was them. Audrina then relaxed as both children huddle close giving off a very warm atmosphere inside the blanket. And their fur also added comfort; "*You tell Sans its good to see him, and say sorry for being late." 

"Naw its cool, you're here now and I kinda need the help I could get considering how fragile our Little Lamb is" he said smiling as he guided his friend into the kitchen. "Tea?" "*You tell Sans no, that you are fine" chuckling at them he sat down in front of them hearing giggles from the living room, "glad she's warming up to them" he said earning a smile and nod from Frisk, "*it is in a human bride to love a infant monster immediately, why else are we valuable?" Smiled Frisk earning a laugh from Sans. Human brides accept infant monsters, especially during the Blood Moon, instincts do intend to kick in to tend to infants and children. He couldn't wait until she had a couple of spouses of her own to love and accept. Probably brighten the small home of gloominess and loneliness. "*Anyway, I have some information about our new resident and tibia honest it isn't a happy story" went Frisk earning Sans attention.

"What do you mean?"

Frisk looked nervous a bit before making a sigh gesture. "*according to resources and what she called herself, her name is Audrina. And from what I gathered from Muffet's minion, she is considered as a curse according to the village above." 

A curse? A little innocent girl like her, A curse? As if reading his mind Frisk nod, "*you continued to tell him, she was born in the catacombs of Gorzen, her parents were siblings from another village." 

"Wait, what? How did you get that information?" That was clearly unexpected. "*Yeah, apparently Muffet minion who had lived there for twenty years had explored and lived near the village. News spreads fast in a small town, and caught wind of it, anyway she was adopted by the head priestess Andorra who later abandoned her in the woods. Alot as happened in that village and many blamed her because her parents taboo sin created her. She was then raised by the animals around the woods and soon fend for herself. The villagers were really aggressive with her and often beaten, spat, and hunted her down for her seventeen years. Yet despite the hell she was living in Audrina was always pulling through and carried alot of hope to the point the minion could hear her soul sing from it."

"Sing?"

"*yes sing. It would glow, but sing would be more officiate to understand since none could actually see the color." Well thats new, how didn't he noticed it? Usually out of everyone of the underground Sans was good on reading souls immediately, but how did her soul escape his "sight"? He looked over to see the children leaning close to her chest listening to her heart he assume. "Anything else?" 

"*Well" he continued, "*sometimes the villagers had tried killing her in the most sadistic way as possible, all failed, but still comes out with scars and bruises." Sans felt himself grow angry upon hearing this, humans were really cruel to their own kind. Especially since she seemed so innocent and sweet that she wouldn't harm a fly.

"What about the parents? Any information about them?" He asked causing a sudden frown to marry Frisk's lips.

"*Caught in the next city/village mother was forced into a different marriage which was abusive and emotionally detached while the father was used as an experiment for a lab, both parents never had in mind to leave her, but was force to since Andorra send a mob after them." It was obvious that both parents loved their daughter, as well as each other, yet as usual humans are easy to judge the love of their kind and see the relationship disgusting. Luckly monsters didn't see that since gender or appearances never bothered them. As well as loving a sibling in a romantic way. King Asgore and (ex)Queen Toriel did it, but sadly that didn't last due to some... complications. "Parents are alive?" 

"*Yes, and suffering terribly, Cain went out flying to find her mother wishing to see her brother/lover, and her father still has hope to see both sister/lover and daughter again. Gotta thank that boy for telling me" went Frisk.

Cain was a bat monster and like Sephtis and Asriel was a monster born from a human. Sadly his human parent despised him and basically hung themselves in front of him. If seen death monster children wail for twenty days before dying due to dehydration and hunger. However Cain was lucky and survived. Seven out of sixty monster children survive when witness the death of a human parent. And may the Gods above hope that Audrina wouldn't do that to their younglings. 

"Anyway to help?" 

"*You tell Sans no, both won't be able to make it by the end of the week" well shit, what kind of a world did the humans live in!? 

"Mother! Audrina soul is singing" went Asriel causing both Sans and Frisk to stare and listen. Audrina had fallen asleep with Sephtis, and sure enough it was singing, almost like a lullaby. Sans felt the inside of his ribcage warm up at the sight, seeing her hair frame both her and Septhis. "Frisk I gotta do something, mind watching her for a while?" Frisk looked at him with a smile and nod. Sans then left the house in search of a few things that were required.

 

Audrina had woken up later to be in a bed-like basket nearby the bed; looking around she came to the concussion that she might be in Sans room. Just the thought send shivers down her spine, "hmmmm..." she turned to see Asriel and Septhis both asleep at her side, the basket/bed was big enough for the three of them including comfy, how they got the bed was beyond her knowledge. Slowly rising up, she numbly walked on her feet trying to ignore rhe fuzzy tingling feeling before being enraptured by her surroundings. 

It looked clean, somewhat.

There were some items and papers scattered here and there, a self- sustain tornado with... a black demonic dog? It seems to be asleep, just lazily curling in a ball while it continue to spin. It was rather amusing to watch, "I see your up" she jolted and then swung herself to see a grinning Sans. Seems he went out because the stained blood that looked old was now fresh, and appears to be dripping from the ax in his hand.

"Aw man," he lazily said, "I barely cleaned the floor... oh well, looks like the infants are staying the night, Frisk and Toriel are procreating as well as Chara and the King" he smirked earning a confused look from her. He just chuckled as he approached her, stroking the sudden tears that had fall subconsciously down her cheek. "No need to be crying your pretty lil eyes out," he whispered giving a slight purr towards her ear, "it doesn't suite you, Audrina" she gave a sharp inhale as he said her name. Causing her heart to race and she felt rather weak around the knees. 

Sans laughed as he took her forearm, "come on, we gotta feed the infants"   
She gave him a look, I'm sorry "we"? What does he mean by that, she thought. Sans grin went wider as he pulled out what looks like.... She froze at the spot. I-It look like a-a-a-..... "Whats a matter? Don't you want my heart?" He laughed as he gave the human organ a squeeze cause it to ooze out more blood. She felt herself wanting to hurl, but bit back, "come here..." he went pulling her closer, "sorry for this, but you gonna have to learn when we have our own infants" he said as he began opening his jaws frightfully and began munching the human heart. Bits of it glowed in a blue and purple color, she would of Iooked at it more if she wasn't forced into lip lock with the predatory skeleton. She could feel the slimmy substance, tasting like metal, but was tasteless. Once he manage to have her eat the organ she felt her body grow heavy with both grief and anguish. Glaring at him which he shrugged. He then shook the small monsters up who looked around before locking eyes at her. 

She felt their stares that once look curious and a bit innocence now carried a hungry gaze as if to eat her. Both children then launched and tackled her as she felt the dress was torn from the upper half, as their mouths latched onto her breasts. She shook as she felt them began suckling onto her, feeling her tears blurry her vision as she now felt the phalanges stroke her head.

Sans watched as the infants suckle carelessly, she was doing okay not fighting back. Thats a good sign.

He smiled as the children looked more content than before, well more Septhis than Asriel, assuming that Chara was starving the poor child again. Evil midget. He then hushed her as she began to sob, "h-h-how?" She spoke in a whisper, he gave a small kiss to her forehead. "Another valve to human brides, when fed both human flesh and bits of souls, your body reacts in both heat and produce milk for infants, and since Asriel and Septhis are only one century old, they are considered infants."

She bit her bottom lip, as she try grabbing onto something that can support her. Still feeling the small mouths sucking away the sudden milk her body produced, feeling their teeh sink into her sensitive skin which only caused her to bite harder on her lip. Blood has now fallen and it drew Sans attention, he wiped the blood away and brought it to his mouth, licking her blood which tasted sweet to him. Humming in joy before taking noticed that both infants had stopped. Nuzzling now on her breast as they try soothing the pain away, both so close now that they are fed and sleepiness was taking over once again. "Go ahead and sleep you two" he went earning a sleepy look from the two as they crawled back onto the basket/bed and huddled.

Audrina was left bleeding and exposed trying to cover herself, but in vain as Sans took both arms to raise her up from the floor. "Hmmm... not bad of a body Audrina" he went as he placed her onto her feet. Tears still running, a trembling bleeding lip, and the look of betrayal in her eyes as she looked at the children. Once again wiping both blood and remaining residew of the heart he laid her down onto his bed and covered her with a sheet. He climbed onto the bed himself and wrapped an arm around her waist stroking her hair back as she silently cried. "Sorry Lamb, but you must learn in order to raise our younglings, not to mention that both children haven't eaten in a week, new human brides that breastfeed for the first time have more nutritions." 

He felt her shake even more as she clenched tightly on the sheet trying to as if hid away from him. "You'll get use to it" he whispered resting his chin on the top of her head, "we all have to."


	4. Author's Note

**So um hey guys, I just wanna apologies, I was suppose to update yesterday, however when I came back from my friend's place and sat down for nearly an hour on here typing the next chapter, I meant to save it, just in case... AO3 erased my entire work!**

**Now this story is on notes and drawings from my tumblr blog, so I'm basically going all out with this story, but boy I am pissed, I'm probably gonna rewrite it on a different document, but still! I am so mad at AO3 I mean imagine....**

**An Hour on this computer, looking back and forth on notes and inspirational music and art motivating you just to make an epic scene you know it'll make your chapter shine, and one moment you wanna save it....**

**It's. Deleted. Leaving. One. Word. On. The. Motherfuck'in. Document.**

 

**Wouldn't you be angry!? UGH! Anyway I'm rewriting the chapter and it probably won't be done until tuesday, so I'mma keep working on it guys, hope you stay awhile longer, and again so sorry...**


	5. It's Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I been working on the chapter all week, and got stumped several times before finding the write scene for this, It my not be much in my opinion, and maybe a bit fast, but it came out okay, again sorry for the wait

Audrina sat near the window, leaning against the frame as the two children suckled contently. she gotten use to it after the first time, looking down at the to see happy, content faces as they lick the remaining blood and milk produced from her. She didn't mind anymore, if anything she stopped caring about it, just trying to survive and be more closed off was the only thing she could do. Septhis nuzzled against her left breast hugging her waist humming joyfully as she forced herself to show at least some attention to the two. Papyrus was checking up on her while Sans fell asleep next to the basket where Audrina and the children lay. Both children hummed as they listen contently close to her heart. It always soothed them for some reason, not that she mind. She stroked their furry heads looking out in the distance, the snow falling over the tall disoriented trees. How they grew down here was beyond her, but not like it mattered. "Seems your doing an fantastic job being a mother" she flinched as she turn to face Sans. He smiled, but it dinmed down as she frowned and focus on something else beside him.

Sans felt a pin of pain right in his soul. She hated him, and he knows it; he was only trying to teach her, how to feed infant monsters. Now it seems she can't bare him, and the thought was way painful than it should have. Then again, he was affection, and how dearly he wanted to show her. To see more than just sad eyes, frowning lips, and the look of terror on her features. "Brother" he turned to face Papyrus who had came in with a tray, "I made some lunch, you should go eat, its been three days" he went sounding so sad.

Papyrus knows Sans is hurting, then again he went in too strong for their Bride and now little Audrina won't even look at him in the eye(sockets). Sans did try making it up when the infants suckled her the second time, but she wouldn't respond to him. She didn't even eat anything he gave her unless Papyrus fed her. The tall skeleton didn't like this, how on earth is this going to work when their Bride only response to him. He hated the thought of his brother suddenly disowning him, just because their bride answered to him. He's praying this event will pass, because right now his brother is truly guilty and sad; he never like it when he is sad.  
"Al-Alright paps" he went taking another glance at Audrina who refuse to look up at them, well more him if anything. Sans turned to exit his bedroom as Papyrus walked towards their bride who looked at him with a more platonic look of neutral in her eyes. Audrina never liked to be mean, but she is pissed at Sans and the thought of how he looked at her that day when the kids first latched onto her was truly terrifying. How he gazed at her body made her uncomfortable, subconciously she begun thinking how ugly her body was with all the scars and bruises painted on her sunkist skin. 

 Feeling herself subconsciously cover herself, as Papyrus laid the tray beside the edge of the bed, “Little Bride, please don’t shun, my brother, he may have been too forceful, but his intentions aren’t ill-willed.” He said as he sat beside the bed/basket, both infants had fallen asleep, leaving the two to the tensed quietness of the room to themselves. Papyrus sighed as he turned his head slightly to the side. Their Bride covered herself to the best of her ability, yet the sight of bruises and punctured skin married her chest as well as some part of her dress. ‘ _Reminder, make a new dress for her_ ’ he thought smiling at the thought of her wearing something he and Sans had put together, maybe that could brighten his brother up. “Audrina” he went causing her to flinch, it was the first time he had use her name, “please, please forgive him, he’s been waiting too long for you; we both have” he whispered. The sudden heaviness in her chest invaded her, the sound of his voice, almost pleading, but she wouldn’t give in, she will not be persuaded by his words. No matter how sad, or convincing, she will not heed to them. Papyrus gave out a long sigh before rising up from his seat, “I’ll be back for your tray, please eat little Bride” giving a small nod, he left her alone. Looking at the plate of spaghetti with the dinner roll at the side, and a glass of water, she knew it was made by Papyrus, only he would serve her spaghetti as well as giving her the dinner rolls. Which she had taken upon herself to get first, eating slowly as she savored the mild honey sweet roll, casting her gaze out towards the night “sky”; Darkness... That’s all there was, no stars, no moon, no light of the grey skies that the sun will sometimes come out of. She missed it, her hut, her forest, her animal friends and her rock family. The littlest things that she had grew custom to is now gone.

“Sweet Audrina?” she looked down at her side to see Asriel awake, a look of patience and a sad smile rest on his muzzle, “don’t worry, I know it sad and gloomy, but there are many things down here that can always be explore... Maybe one day if Sans and Papyrus lets you, we can go explore the caverns together?” a simple request. A simple look. A simple sad smile. Not wanting to say it, she nodded; the sudden thought of leaving this cage of a house seemed more appealing than wanting to be eaten by those creatures outside. She just didn’t care anymore, eating the roll she felt the small child nuzzle against her causing her to stroke the soft fur on his head. Feeling platonic affectionate kisses and gentle whispers as he brushed against her, lookin up once more with a longing gaze she begun to leaning onto the sill. Feeling the sudden wave of sadness that clenched her heart as she allowed the tears to suddenly fall, her mouth went dry as the bread in her hand became tasteless. She wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

                Sans sat down staring down at the bowl before, he didn’t exactly fill up to eating his lunch, but he knew that if he didn’t Papyrus will find a way to stuff his mandibles full of the food that was on his plate. He may not have lungs, but he does need the luxury of air. “Brother?” speak of the devil, “hey Papy...” he went as he forced a fork with food into his mouth, “is-is she eating?”

“Yes brother, please don’t fret, I assure you, she is eating... “ he went silent as he seated himself down, “the children will be picked up today, so we might have time to patch up with our little bride” said Papyrus as he leaned on his gloved-clawed hands. “I’m kinda resenting the idea of Septhis going back with that **_THING_** ” went Sans. Poor Septhis, the offspring of the king and the demon male, Chara; Now Sans didn’t have a problem with the king, if anything he was more like allies with him, especially since he is the Judge and executor of the Kingdom.  However it was Chara he hated with a passion, and Chara completely feels the same way, no one in the royal guard or the citizens knew why, but them. “Brother Chara will be here first, please restrain from trying the murder him” went Papyrus earning a small smirk forming on his brother’s face, “I can’t keep promises, after all I am signing no deal to the DEVIL.” “Sans” warned Papyrus knowing that was an insult and pun towards the King’s mate. “Alright, I will TRY to get alone with the damn Brat” he went earning a small smile from his brother before returning to his meal. Returning his thoughts to their bride, ‘I must figure out a way to make it up to her, but what does she like? She won’t talk to either of us, the only time she did talk was when...-’ he frowned as he thought about the look of sadness and betrayal lay in those soft honey-gold emerald eyes. The eyes that showed that she had seen things that most humans do not understand, the loneliness that wanted to reach out, and the fear of losing what she once had; how can he face her again knowing he had crushed what little of what she had of herself? How? He was so deep in thought that he had not noticed of the presence beside him, “still wondering what to do with your little baby-maker, Smiley trashbag?”  He darted his gaze at the sudden brunette with sudden hatred. “Don’t talk about yourself like that brat, I’m sure the king will give you a good reason on not speaking so illy of yourself,” he gave a airy chuckle as the sudden mocking grin on the demon human turn sinisterly down. Anger flared in those ruby eyes as he bared his fangs out towards Sans. “Watch it Skeleton, I will not hesitant to kill you right here, right now”

“*Chara stop, we came here for the children, not cause a ruckus in the Serif’s house hold” went Frisk as they approached the two enemies. A smile went Frisk’s way who gladly smiled back at Sans, “upstairs in my room, I’m sure they’ll be asleep still, they just been fed a while ago” he said calmly earning an acknowledgeable nod from Frisk and a huff from Chara. “I’ll get the brats” he said as he made his way up the stairs as Frisk begun talking with Papyrus; Finishing his food he picked up himself and lazily sat himself down as he continue to ponder on what to do with Audrina. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted her to trust him, he wanted her to at least talk to him, talk to his brother, and tell him and his brother anything if needed. Why are humans so stubborn!?“You should get her out of the cavern” he flinched as he turned to face the dark coated goat-child, “this will be her tomb, if she is cooped up in this house, as well as keeping her in the cave, she’s human Sans, humans need air, and light, if lacking light someone like Audrina will go in despair and her HOPE level will decrease. If you want to be someone different from the last monster Bosses, then be something they aren’t, Papyrus already has, but you need to take time with her.” Sans gritted his teeth, how dare this kid tell him what’s not good for her, and what he has to do, he’s only a child, not like they’ll be much of a difference anyway, Audrina is terrified of him. “Think of what I said Sans, it may help you” said Septhis as he got up and walked over to Chara’s side. Giving him a glare before pondering into his own thoughts he let out an air of defeat. ‘Fine, but if she runs then I will have no choice, but to lock her up again’ he thought as he gazed at the lock, “time for work.”

Day three had ended, leaving Audrina to toss and turn in the basket, the thought of sleeping alone with the monster who had bared her to him was nerve-wracking, the bottomless pit of loneliness wormed it’s way into her heart. Tears falling as she try remaining still as much as possible as the Monster laid on his bed facing the wall, in hopes to not waking him up. The cold was bitter and painful as she try curling up for warmth, the blanket he had offered held little to no help at all, she was alone with this monster, and how desperately she wanted to be away from him. Closing her eyes she tries sleeping through the night in hopes of not wanting to be caught awake by the monster.

Sans was awake, the smell of salt and the small light embedding from his Bride’s soul was hard not to ignore, and the more he try to, the more he had the hard time trying to control himself from just leaping up and caress her, to hold her, to tell her not to be afraid, that he wouldn’t hurt her, and to tell her so much of how his soul ached to be just to be by her. ‘ _No, calm down... I can’t scare her, but what am I going to do, she’s going to **fall down** if I don’t do something_’ he thought as he slowly turned his head to the side to see his Bride finally sleep, but the look of misery laid on her features as well as tears still freshly made pool at the side of her head. “Fuck it!” rising up he took a small piece of paper and begun writing on it before tucking it into his Bride’s hand and lifted her up ever so gently. “I hope this works” he said as he closed his eyes and begun focusing on where he intended to go.

 

                ‘ _Wind, It sounds like wind? But there’s no wind in the underground is there?’_ she thought as felt the sudden itchiness of what seems to be grass against her raw cheek. The coolness against her skin, but it seems to be mild and comforting. Opening her eyelids she was greeted by a soft red glow of the sky, outside; She was outside! Feeling her heart leaped she shot up, looking around as she try to be sure that this wasn’t just a dream. ‘ _It has to be a dream, they wouldn’t allow me outside anyway, yeah, it’s just a dream_ ’ she thought as she took notice of the air around her which was invaded by the sound of a brook and small crickets that sang the songs of their love toward their mates. The trees branches danced against the wind, gazing at the sky as she took noticed of the white beautiful lights in the sky, small flickering fireflies danced among them as she stood rooted in place. It wasn’t long before she felt familiar texture in her left palm, opening up to take notice of a small note, crumbled up, but still readable.

 

Dear little Lamb,

Try not to run away, do so and I will change my mind of ever bringing you out here again.

Sincerely Sans

 

The sudden thought of this skeleton caused her to frown, but she couldn’t help, but to feel so grateful about this, even if staying in the underground for only three days, it felt like years to her, being in familiar territory was pleasant.

Causing her to swell with joy and relief lying back onto her back as she gazed at the sky before her, as the stars shined, the moon caressed her body with its glow, and the twinkling movements of the fireflies, closing her eyes as she relished in the moment, obvious of the sudden shadow that stood nearby looking at the scene before him. How the light of light red pooled against her cheeks and shined her spilling hair, soft sounds of her breathing was soothing and calm, crowned by the flowers from the children it was as if she was some lost little princess that seemed so fragile. Littered in bruises and cuts that made her look so broken, but how she looked so strong and when she opened her eyes again the look of hope had replaced that fear. Her lips opened slightly as a sudden low voice came from her, ‘ _Singing, she gonna sing!_ ’ he couldn’t help, but to smile as she begun sitting up. A silky soft emotionful voice full of strength and hope that the words spun around him, as if he could tangle the words against his skeleton fingers, singing her heart out, at first fill of strength as she sung her daily troubles, and how she forced through it all with a smile. Then the song turned dark and sad as she sung about her encounters with the skeleton brothers before meeting the king. Then more sorrowful as she brought more out of her heart, the sudden low voice turned loud and prideful as she continued to strive forward and to find more into it. So much despair was in her eyes, but she sung out strongly. Sans just couldn’t explain on how the song effect him, but he sure did hope he shown that he could be understanding, that he drive those sad sorrowful days away, to show her that she didn’t have to fight anymore to live, that she wasn’t alone, that she had him and his brother. She didn’t need to be alone anymore.

With the moon boring down her she had finally finished the song and finally with no more stress she laid back down giving a glance at the sky before looking towards her left, coming face to face with a familiar creature she always had seen in her hut before. It’s golden eyes glowed as it drew near, no hostilely in its gaze as it now came close to her face, rubbing the tip of its snout against her cheek, laying down as it rubbed its head against her forehead. The ache of closeness was suddenly there as it nudged her to raise her head. She implied as she got up and now faced another familiar creature, the same one that had brought her here. The look of loneliness bore in his own eyes as he kneeled down before her. She didn’t fear or feel any need to bed sad, as if in a lucid dream she felt nothing, but deep courage; feeling bold she decided to reach out and ran a soft feathery touch against those crooked yet straight teeth. Part of her urged her to pull away and hid, but she beat it down as the creature sighed affectionly, tears had been streaming down, yet still felt nothing in her soul and heart as she traced the rim of his jaw and had her hand fallen down his neck. Pulling it downwards as she touch the skeleton hand, they were bigger than a normal human male hand, running them through the openings as they twinge within his grasp, the creature behind her and now curled beside her back. She gazed at the other with curious eyes and optimistic looks. The tears just trailed down as she felt the fear crept back into her chest as well as her throat, feeling the other hand as it brought the tears to a halt, feeling it brush them away with gentleness than she had last remembered. The light of the moon looking down behind him giving it a deadly frightful glow, as if he was to be a stranger drawing her towards his cage of false protection and lies, yet it was tempting, the thought of being held even if it was the creature who bore herself to him, the torn fabric that shown her bruised skin and cuts felt like a stinging flame which she try to hid. But he wouldn’t allow it.

Taking a gentle grip of both her wrist he pried them away as he run his phalanges against the bruised collar bone, trailing down each and every cut. The self-conscious flared with anxiety and the fear of it going too far caused her to slightly panic, but the creature gave a small low smile as if saying it’s okay, there’s nothing wrong, that she will be okay. He laid his hand against her chest as his strokes against her skin go upwards towards her neck caressing it with both hands, gripping the sides as she closed her eyes as she try relaxing.

‘ _A dream, it’s only a dream..._ ’ she thought as she calmed herself down feeling her forehead pressed against his, feeling his breath against her lips. She knew she would never be this close the monster who forced her to feed monstrous children. Yet she couldn’t stop the sensations, she couldn’t stop the tears, she wanted this, she wanted some brief of freedom that even if it was only seconds, allow it to last, it doesn’t matter who gives her the sense of protection, it’s only just a dream, a dream that even if she could hate the monster before her, couldn’t deny the gentleness, she craved throughout her life since birth. No more curses, no more threats, no more injuries... Just her, just the touches, just the gentle whispers of the night, just the protectiveness she always wanted.

‘ _It’s just a dream_ ’ she went as she closed her eyes as she now was caged in the arms of the skeleton, feeling her fingers on his back, oddly feeling so firm, warm, and strong. The light comfort of his mouth laid on the side of head, the crown of golden flowers rise against his nasal cavity, she never felt so safe before... is this what it felt like? Is this want it’s like to actually feel something at won’t hurt her?

‘ _It’s just a dream, don’t get your hopes_ _up_ ’ she thought as she buried her face into the skeleton’s chest feeling tears now against her eyes as she inhaled the scent of musky and earthy smells. “I’m so sorry... I never wanted to hurt you” he whispered against her head, “It’s only three days I have had you in me and my brother’s life. But already I know that I love you, and I shouldn’t have pushed you so far” the strokes against the back of her head became entangled with her wavy locks, “I’m so sorry, my sweet human” buried his mouth against her head feeling what seems to be tears. Looking up she could see the white tears that fall upon her as well trailing down her face joining her clear tears. The familiar look of adoration was there as well, yet the understanding aura was there. Feeling content she buried her head once more against where his heart could be; the sound of humming sang against his chest which lulled her asleep contently and soon without knowing she was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try something  
> Hope u guys like it and yes I made it
> 
> http://sinningbadlyforaskeleton.tumblr.com/image/149104558469


	6. Souls

Audrina was moved into Papyrus room for his turn for her, now that it showed that her and Sans got along, which was shocking and terrified her. When she had woken up that morning she was in San’s arms outside the underground. She was internally screaming at herself when she realized it wasn’t a dream, but it was real. Everything she felt, everything she had witness, everything that night had happened, it made her feel disgusted and numb when she found out, but she couldn’t deny that she felt safe for once in Sans’ arms, and how he looked down at her with such love on his face, how gentle his touches felt against her skin. She shivered which in the end caused Sans to wake up and take her back inside the cavern. She met the goat monster Toriel again who had welcomed them for breakfast, Sans implored her to be at her best behavior with his friend. Still terrified she did, but at the time she was continuing to ponder on last night events. Judging how happy Sans look, she assumed that it had happened.

“Little Bride!” she flinched before relaxing realizing it was just Papyrus who had entered the room. “I had taken the liberty on making you a brand new dress” he went showing her a pale peach dress with long sleeves and a small slit on the side. Simple, but for clawed hands and hard vision Papyrus could really make beautiful gowns. She supposes it’s because he’s determined to make her as happy as he can considering that their living conditions and ways of life is considered hazardous to humans. It’s then she wondered... Are Frisk and Chara really human? How are they alive? It’s impossible to be alive after how many centuries? She snapped out of her thoughts as she was lifted up from the bed/basket and was strip before Papyrus who held his eyes close. She must admit, Papyrus was indeed a sweetheart. He had helped her with her new gown as she slipped her arms through the sleeves with ease. Cold on her bare legs, however her torso and arms felt warm and comfortable. “Is it to your liking?” he asked with glee as he gaze down at her with childish eyes and a warming terrifying smile. She soon found herself smiling at the tall skeleton monster who was now squealing with glee, “You are truly beautiful when smiling little Bride! I can’t wait until see you in your ceremonial gown.”

She’s beginning to wonder what this Binding thing is; must have shown on her face because Papyrus was now rising her onto his lap, feeling his lanky arms cradle her head and waist, “you must be curious, yes?” he asked loudly causing her to subconsciously nodding her head to his question. “Well, considering it will be within a month I suppose I can tell a little bit about it, but it be best if my brother is in on this as well,” he went as he lifted onto his forearm as if she was a child. Walking out of the room to the stair both of them looked down to see Sans sitting himself onto the couch, “Brother!” Sans jumped to his feet, “I think it’s time to explain something’s about the Ceremonial Binding” smiled Papyrus causing his brother to turn a faded greyish black as he gazed at them, “Um, wow bro, don’t you think it’s a little early for her to know about it... She needs to settle a bit more in” he went. Audrina was now even more curious as she watched Sans squirmed underneath her gaze, “come now brother, surely we can’t keep the secret from her, after all it is best we tell her now if it becomes too shocking, it will take time for her to recover the shock” well that made more sense.

Sans sighed as he looked at his brother and back at Audrina, “can’t argue with that.”

Papyrus smiled at himself as he walked down the stairs and sat Audrina in between the brothers, Sans turned off the weird box thing as he turned his gazed at her, an adoring smile was placed on him before it turned to a frown, slightly. “So!” he emphasized, “The Ceremonial Binding is-...” he was getting nervous, “um... Well it’s kinda like a marriage thing you humans do, right?” Audrina had read about weddings in books she had found in garages and other things from those times, but she never encountered or been to a wedding... She wasn’t allowed to. But she understood what he meant.  “Okay, this makes it easier, anyway with monsters the binding is when two monsters or in this case three can combine souls to form a certain mark on each other stating their are forever mates” he blushed when he said the word “mate”.

“Like husbands and wife?” both brothers paused.  Audrina begun scolding herself mental as she took noticed of both brothers’ reactions on her, it’s been a while since she talked, last night singing didn’t mean much until now. Her voiced sounded small, hoarse, and forced out. However they were trying so hard not the jump in glee with her, but instead both just smiled at her as she looked a bit calm and regret. “Kinda... But you’re human so this different, what Monsters do is soul-bonding, now Soul-binding sounds the same, but entirely different” he continued as his grin was becoming wider. “What do you know about souls, Lamb someone would’ve taught you the basics in their time in those... humans’ schools you have up there” he went as he gazed at her gold-emerald eyes.

“I never went to school” her voice sounded harsh, “the lady up there said, A Ivy plant doesn’t deserve education.”

 That completely pissed Sans off, what kind of bitch doesn’t educate their children!? What does Audrina mean by “Ivy Plant” from what he reckon, Ivy is indeed a plant, but what was the reason on why they called her that; ‘ _Think about it later!_ ’ he thought as he began clearing his nonexistent throat, “well, humans made of several traits, now these traits are really what makes a human” said Sans as he stroked a strand of hair back. “There are seven main traits, Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and finally Perseverance... There are many other traits, but these are the main traits that no matter what, humans will have,” Audrina had briefly remembered that the head Priest had mention this before, but didn’t tell much considering she was mocking her when chosen to be here. “Now Determination is a key thing that monsters do not have” he said as he leaned back.

“That’s right!” Papyrus bud in, “Too much determination will surely make us stronger, yet if in a dangerous place we will... _Go on a long Vacation_ ” that didn’t sound very appealing. If anything she’s being to worry, “calm down Lamb” Sans said as he brought her to look at him, “this is another reason why Human brides are valuable... When the soul is bonded to their newly mates, they will be one with their monster mates... so Basically thinking of it as a intercourse except with souls... However instead of bonding we are binding ourselves **_into_** you.”

She looked at him weirdly.

 

He chuckles, “soul-bonding and soul-binding have one thing in common,” he takes her hand as he entwined her fingers with his phalanges, “it’s very, **_very _** personal, to learn about one another, to understand each other’s fears, happiness, memories” he held a soft expression on his face as he hand her hand against his cheekbone. Papyrus had long time ago had his hold on her waist as he nuzzled against her head, “the feeling is imitate, euphoric, but I will not lie too... unlike the bonding... the Binding can be a painful process... that’s why we want you to feel comfortable with us, we want you to feel like we would never hurt you, so that when it does happen, you will trust us, it would hurt still, but less. However if you panic and you fight against it, you’ll damage us and yourself in the progress,” Audrina had now understand why they were holding back, it explained alot considering how much both brothers had tried to make her feel as safe and comfortable as possible, and how Sans was so broken when she was ignoring him . They didn’t want her to be hurt; they didn’t want her to be afraid, they didn’t want her to feel like she couldn’t trust them... because it will backfire if she had fought against the binding once it happens. She sulked at the thought of being... stuck with them, but then again she didn’t have alot with her village, she didn’t have anything up there. “Audrina, now you know why we wanted you to get along with us, it may be fast and sudden with us, but we do love you already, we will never leave your side,” Papyrus said as he hand now placed his clawed-hands on her shoulders. She felt that she should find a way out of here... The thought of being trapped with them send so many layers of fear in her, but as she looked at both brothers, she’s didn’t know what else to do, but to wait it out. Both of them are emotional with her, affection with her, and surely will strip any ounce of freedom she currently had now, it’s best not to test the waters than lack the freedom she has like last night events. “I have must get going, brother please watch her again, I’ll make dinner when he get home” said Papyrus as he laid a small kiss on her head as he got up to leave. “Sure thing bro” he said as he pulled Audrina to his chest, having her sit on his lap as he stroked through the wavy locks that entangled his fingertips, “be sure to share when I get home brother” smiled Papyrus as he looked over to the two of them.

“I share everything with you brother... I wouldn’t change it for nothing” he smiled as both brothers smiled at each other before Papyrus left leaving Audrina alone once again with him. Taking notice of how oddly tall he was despite how short his brother was. Her hands placed on his sternum, she was actually taken back by how firm it was considering he was actually all bone. “Weird huh?” he laughed as he took hold of her hand and brought it to his mandibles, tapping a light kiss against her hand. “Monster’s bodies are conceived of magic, and since we are made of magic, we can do alot of things, in this case for me...ectobody parts” she looked at him wondering what he meant until he looked at her with a raised eyebrow bone raised and a smile going upward on one side.

Then he opened his mandible and stuck out a-.... “HUH!?” Sans begun laughing as she gapped with her mouth wide open and eyes widen in shock as he had just shown her, his ecto-tongue, “that was the cutest expression I seen you do, Lamb!” he continued to laugh as she frown and crossed her arms at him, “no funny.” “You’re talking alot today sweetheart... I like it” he went nuzzling as she continue to puff her cheeks at him; she knew she was talking to him more, however she couldn’t stop nor did she wanted to be reminded of the broken promised she had made to herself about talking to them. But as of now, she could care less, “eat?”

“Sure sweetie, let’s get you something.”


End file.
